Eren In Wonderland
by Miche-Kirkland
Summary: Eren es un joven de 15 años heredero al trono de los albores de Shinganshina. Destinado desde su nacimiento a casarse con la princesa del país vecino: Mikasa; decide huir de su destino siguiéndole la pista a un conejo blanco que encontró en el patio trasero de su castillo. ¿Cuántas aventuras le esperarán al joven príncipe? SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN PARODIA.
1. Con los ojos bien cerrados

**_Bear In The Mind:_ ¡Buenísimas noches mi querida gente de FanFiction! -Le lanzan tomates y los esquiva- Después de mucho tiempo he decidido darme otra vuelta por este maravilloso mundo de la escritura. No me maten plz, todos saben lo apretada que es mi agenda escolar e_e**

**-Bueno llegué con un nuevo proyecto de SNK, todos estaban escribiendo fics de la serie, yo sólo quería ser popular también(?) :c**

**-FIC YAOI POR SUPUESTO, SI NO LES GUSTA EL YAOI NO LEAN. AHÓRRENSE LOS TECLEOS CON INSULTOS.**

**-Lemon. En un futuro quizás un poco lejano. Pero hay lemon.**

**-¿Ya les conté la historia de 'Un lugar sin límites'? Próximamente: Ninshin IEGO OVA. Búsquenla en su carteleta más cercana(?)**

**Sin más rodeos, les cuento que es una historia basada en 'Alice In Wonderland' con todo el humor blanco de Shingeki no Kyojin. NO es un Fic 100% romántico, tiene mucho humor, más bien es una parodia. Pero es muy kawaii. **

**ADVERTENCIA: La narración contiene una relación Autor-Personaje. Eso quiere decir que todo lo que esté en letra _cursiva_ son intervenciones mías. Sin nada más que decir.**

**Luz, cámara, Acción!**

* * *

**~Eren In Wonderland~**

**1- Con los ojos bien cerrados~**

_**SE ABRE EL TELÓN**_

En una época, en algún lugar de este mundo, los dientes de león crecían bajo la sombra de un hermoso castillo y los refrescantes vientos agitaban los enormes y verdes árboles. Aquí se desarrolla la peculiar historia de nuestro protagonista: Eren Jaeger, un apuesto joven de quince años, castaño, de ojos verde grisáceo, heredero al trono de los albores de Shinganshina de la cual la familia Smith, había sido soberana por más de 150 años.

El viento sacudió dichosos cabellos castaños mientras sus preciosos ojos se perdían en el inmenso cielo, distraído, ajeno a todo lo que pudiese pasar a su alrededor. Se reincorporó sentándose en el vivo césped mientras comenzaba a observar los distintos tipos de flores que yacían bajo la sombra del árbol en el cual descansaba, vacío, incorpóreo de una vida que ni siquiera le pertenecía, suspiró largamente intentando de alguna manera, superar sus inquietudes.

—Hey, Annie... —Masculló a su gata de pelaje dorado y ojos azules, mientras volvía sus ojos al inmenso cielo- ¿Otra vez el cielo está de color azul?...

—Por supuesto, imbécil...

—¡SE SUPONE QUE TU NO PUEDES HABLAR! (Enfadado)

_¡Ustedes dejen de hablar y sigan con la historia!_

—¡Tch! —Vuelve a mirar el cielo sonrojado— Hey Annie... ¿Otra vez el cielo está de color azul?

—Meaow... —Mueve la cola—

—Me pregunto cómo se vería el cielo de color verde... o violeta quizás... es aburrido ver el mismo cielo todos los días... aunque no deja de ser hermoso. ¿Tú qué piensas Annie?

—Lame su pata—

—Al menos me gustaría que pudieses hablar... —Suspiró— ¿Por qué todo es tan aburrido?, ¿No habrá ninguna aventura?, en mi mundo todo sería fantástico... —Sonrió morbosamente— Todo estaría de cabeza... en mi mundo yo mataría a todos los tita-

—¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! —Gritó a todo pulmón una voz masculina.

Dio un sobresalto— ¡¿CAPITÁN ERWIN?!

_¡En esta historia él es tu padre! ¡Cállate y ve al castillo!_

—¡S-Sí!

Entonces Eren se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al castillo donde se encontraba el rey Erwin. Sus pasos resonaban en un fuerte eco imposible de apaciguar gracias a la amplitud de la construcción.

—¿M-Me llamó? —Se asomó por la puerta de la recámara de su padre.

—Ah, ahí estabas —La mirada del rubio se dirigió hacia su retoño— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Estaba en el jardín... —Soltó con respeto.

—¿Perdiendo el tiempo?...

Eren se mordió el labio.

—¡ESPERA, SI ME MUERDO ME CONVIERTO EN TITÁN!

_Cierto... bueno, Eren apretó los puños, inquieto ante la pregunta del más grande._

Suspira— Sólo estaba paseando a Annie... —Se excusó.

—Es lo mismo...

Las cejas del castaño se fruncieron.

—¿Acaso olvidaste qué día es hoy? —Soltó molesto el más grande.

-¿Huh?

—El rey del país vecino vendrá a visitaros, todo el pueblo está haciendo los preparativos para recibirlos de la mejor manera posible. Me decepciona que lo olvidarás. Hoy es un día muy importante para ti.

Eren abrió los ojos a la par. Lo había olvidado. La hija del rey se presentaría y entonces, él debía pedir su mano. Para mantener el honor de la familia y consagrar la unión de los dos reinos más importantes del muro María.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Ve a prepararte, la realeza del país vecino no tarda en llegar.

No había otra opción. Desde muy pequeño estaba escrito que él debería casarse con la heredera del país vecino. Hasta hace algunos años no le había tomado importancia, sin embargo ahora, ¿Realmente debía casarse con alguien a quien no amaba?...

Dando zancadas ingresó a su habitación y se colocó el traje real por excelencia y tradición de su familia, blanco, con detalles dorados.

—Definitivamente no está bien... —Soltó preocupado— Yo... no puedo casarme.

-¡EREN LAS VISITAN YA LLEGARON, SAL AL PATIO DE UNA VEZ!

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, estaba nervioso, ¿Podría ir en contra de las órdenes de su padre? Claro que no. Primero le ataría con cadenas en el altar.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el encadenado?!

_Shhh. ¡Vuelve al guión!_

—¡Tch! ¡Esto no me gusta para nada!

Entonces Eren se enfadó y no notó que tenía los cordones sin atar y rodó escaleras abajo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ESPERA UN MOMENT- AHHHH!

_*PUNCH*_

—Duele... (Llorando)

Eren se reincorporó del suelo y se dirigió al patio donde la fiesta recién había comenzado. Todo se veía perfecto, había globos blancos y rosas rojas por todos lados, las sillas estaban perfectamente pulidas y las mesas cubiertas por cartas con el nombre de la familia respectiva. Toda la realeza iba a asistir a la fiesta. Genial.

—Hubiera preferido globos rojos y rosas blancas... —Soltó fastidiado el castaño mientras se acercaba a la ceremonia.

—¡Eren! –Le alcanzó Erwin— ¿Ya estás listo?

—Sí... —Asintió.

El rubio le inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, parecía que todo estaba en orden, Eren realmente lucía como un príncipe digno de respeto.

_Siempre tan profesional Erwin, haces que me sienta orgullosa... *Sinf*_

—Gracias.

Continuando. Erwin posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos— La princesa ya está aquí, sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad...

Eren bajó la cabeza confundido.

—¿Lo sabes verdad?

—¿No confías en mí? —Soltó derrotado.

—Me avergonzaría si no lo hicieras... —Masculló y se retiró del lugar para recibir a los demás invitados.

—¿Eren? —Llamó una voz femenina.

El castaño se dio vuelta rápidamente e intentó ahogar su sorpresa. Realmente quería gritar y salir corriendo de ese lugar, ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?...

—Princesa Mikasa... —Soltó con un hilo de voz.

Mikasa tenía la misma edad de Eren, sus cabellos eran negros y el color de sus ojos era tan oscuros que encajaban perfectamente con su tez pálida. Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por la voz del otro, no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente y mostrar indicios de felicidad.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos... —Sonrió.

—S-Sí... –Apartó la mirada un poco intimidado.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupada. ¿Algo andaría mal con su vestido?

—Hey, se me hace algo raro ver a Mikasa vestida así, ¿No puedes cambiarle el vestuario?

_No._

—Rayos.

Eren sintió la mirada de Erwin fijada como una escopeta en su espalda. Aquello le molestó. Todos esperaban demasiado de él, y como si fuera poco, no estaba interesado en cumplirlas.

"**Cavar un agujero profundo para entrar en el castillo"**

Por alguna razón no pudo evitar pesar en aquello. Quería desaparecer. Huir muy lejos donde nadie le encontrase. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, al igual que un vaso del cual se desborda el agua.

—¿Eren? —Soltó Mikasa.

"**Cavar un agujero profundo…"**

—Para entrar en el castillo... —Finalizó el castaño.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento Mikasa... debo irme...

—¡No te dejaré ir! —Se abalanza contra él—

—¡EPERA MIKASA, ESTO NO ESTÁ EN EL GUIÓN!

—¡No me importa! ¡Si no estoy yo puedes morir!

—¡ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA IDIOTA! —Dicho lo anterior salió corriendo de la fiesta hacia el jardín trasero donde enormes arbustos residían, era como un laberinto, hecho especialmente para perderse en la tortura de los pensamientos. Donde no puedes escapar, simplemente correrás en círculo y cuando te detengas, comprenderás que la realidad es así... y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla.

Exhausto, dejó de andar y cayó de rodillas al piso.

—Maldita sea... —Intentó retener las lágrimas.

_Llorón..._

—¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA CONTRA ESO! (Snif*)

De la nada los arbustos comenzaron a moverse alborotadamente. El corazón de Eren se paralizó ¿Le habrían encontrado?. Se puso de pie rápidamente dispuesto a huir apenas apareciera el enemigo, cuando se creyó perdido, un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo apareció de los arbustos.

Eren cayó al suelo gracias a la sorpresa.

—¡¿ARMIN?!

—¡EREN NO ME VEAS VESTIDO ASÍ, ES VERGONOZO!

_¡QUE USTEDES NO SE CONOCES MALDICIÓN!_

—L-Lo siento...

Eren notó que el rubio tenía una cola tan esponjosa como el algodón en su retaguardia, además de unas adorables orejas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabello.

—¡Ay por dios voy tarde!, ¡Voy tarde!, ¡Hola qué tal!, ¡Adiós!, ¡Me voy, me voy, me voy! –Comenzó a musitar mientras corría en dirección a los rosales.

El castaño soltó una carcajada, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a seguir al "conejo", realmente tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde iba.

A fin de cuentas le perdió el rastro.

—Ho... me pregunto a dónde habrá ido...

—¿A dónde habrá ido quién?...

—El conejo... —Respondió inconscientemente. Abrió los ojos al reconocer su error- ¡Lo siento!, yo sólo... —Se giró para pedir disculpas pero no había nadie— ¿Eh?... es extraño... me pareció que había alguien...

—Lo hay... —Repitió la voz.

—¡GYAAAAA! —Se estremeció— ¿D-Dónde estás?, ¡M-Muéstrate!

—Estoy aquí abajo titán imbécil...

Eren bajó la mirada y se encontró con Annie, su gata— ¡¿ANNIE?! Chilló.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, idiota?... —Se lamió una pata.

—E-Estás hablando...

—¿Tanto te sorprende?...

—No... Bueno sí... es extraño...

—¿A qué le llamas extraño?, ¿Podrías decirme lo que es realmente extraño en este mundo?... —Saltó hacia su hombro.

—No comprendo... —Ladeó la cabeza mientras sudaba a mares.

—¿Buscabas algo?

—Sí, el conejo...

—¿Y qué querías de él?...

—Saber a dónde iba...

—¿Por qué?...

—Porque siento curiosidad...

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde fue?...

—No lo sé por e-

—O mejor dicho— Interrumpió— ¿Sabes a dónde quieres que él valla?

—¿Haaa? —Tragó saliva. Realmente estaba asustado.

—¿Quieres saber a dónde fue o no?

—Quiero saberlo... pero no comprendo tus preguntas...

—El mundo no necesita comprender nada... porque todo está aprendido...

—Eso no es cierto... —Frunció el ceño.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué las vacas vuelan?

¡QUÉ CLASE DE GUIÓN ES ESTE AUTORA DE PACOTILLA! (Enojado)

—Cállate y continua tu parte —Annie le dio una zape con su garra.

—Las vacas no vuelan... —Soltó aturdido.

—Eso es lo que tú crees...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo puedes saber que las vacas no vuelan si nunca has visto una volar?

—Pues por lo mismo... nadie nunca ha visto a una vaca volar...

—Es una grave afirmación... –Le paso la cola por el cuello.

—¿Estoy equivocado?

—¿Cómo sabes que nadie ha visto a una vaca volar?

—Pues... nadie lo ha reportado...

—¿Alguien sabe lo que realmente piensas?, ¿Tú lo has "Reportado"?

Eren abrió los ojos.

—Que ironías... —La gata comenzó a caminar hacia los rosales— Te llevaré con el conejo... pero con una condición...

—¿Cuál?...

—Deja de razonar...

—¿Dejar de razonar? —Rió— ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco?

La gata no respondió, comenzó a correr hacia los rosales.

—¡Annie! —El castaño comenzó a correr tras la gata. A medida que avanzaba su respiración se agitaba más y más, y cada vez que las hojas resonaban, una pequeña voz comenzaba a susurrar:

"_Dicen que las personas estamos consientes sólo de una pequeña parte de nuestra vida, el resto, se almacena en algo que llamamos Inconsciente, aquí se encuentran reprimidas todas nuestras luchas psicológicas, nuestros deseos, pasiones, recuerdos reprimidos y placeres sexuales que se encuentran aún dormidos. El inconsciente puede salir a flote mediante lapsus verbales, accidentes y sueños... lo que realmente queremos... está al otro lado de los párpados..."_

El castaño cerró los ojos tras toparse con un repentino destello de sol que intervenía en sus pupilas y las dilataba. Abrió los ojos luego de un rato y se topó con un gran árbol que tenía un hueco por entre una de sus raíces, parecía que llevase a un viaje al centro de la tierra.

"**Cavar un agujero profundo para entrar en el castillo"**

—Nunca había visto este árbol... —Comentó impresionado.

—Eso es porque no sabes buscar bien...

—Nunca me habría molestado en buscar un árbol...

—Eso es porque no sabes valorar las cosas realmente importantes...

Frunció el ceño— No sé por qué discuto con una gata... ¿Realmente me he vuelto loco?

—Si tú lo crees así, entonces así es...

—¿De qué me sirve creerlo yo mismo si a fin de cuentas las personas son las que juzgan?

—¡Que hermosa pregunta! —Alucinó mientras subía nuevamente a su hombro— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo?

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo?...

El conejo apareció nuevamente— ¡Ay por dios voy tarde!, ¡Voy tarde!, ¡Hola qué tal!, ¡Adiós!, ¡Me voy, me voy, me voy! —Ingresó al hueco.

—¿Vas a aprovechar la oportunidad? —Preguntó la felina.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—¡Esa es otra pregunta maravillosa!

Eren miró con miedo el agujero— ¿Y si me lastimo?

—Si piensas que te vas a lastimar, entonces lo harás...

—¡SI NO TE CALLAS DE UNA VEZ TE VOY A ARRACAR LA COLA! —Miró nuevamente el agujero.

Annie sonrió desjuiciadamente al sentir el placer de la locura de Eren— Primero te apuñalo yo...

_Annie..._

—Como sea, ¿Vas a intentarlo?...

—Prefiero arriesgarme a fantasearlo más tarde... —Saltó al agujero— ¡Adiós Annie, adiós!

La gata comenzó a sacudir su pata delantera en señal de despedida.

A medida que el castaño descendía por los aires unas risas macabras y fuera de juicio comenzaron a resonar en sus tímpanos. Su mente se llenaba de preguntas que eran formuladas por voces desconocidas, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, así que cerró los ojos.

_¿A dónde vas?, ¡¿Quién eres tú?!, ¿Sabes por qué las vacas vuelan?, ¿EREN?, ¡¿Quién hace las preguntas aquí?!, ¿Te gustaría escuchar un cuento?, ¿Dónde está la llave?, ¿La reina?, ¡¿Quién es el responsable de que las rosas estén pintadas de color carmesí?, ¿Te gustaría cantar con nosotros?, ¿Qué debes hacer para secarte?, ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?, ¡¿Gato?!, ¡¿Dónde está la mermelada?!, ¡LA FIESTA DEL TÉ! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?!, ¡¿Y si el que se extrapola soy yo?!, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo realmente divertido?, ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?... ¡LA CURIOSUIDAD MATÓ AL GATO!..._

Eren abrió los ojos cuidadosamente, ¿Dónde estaba?, se encontraba en un lugar totalmente fuera de lugar, millones de puertas flotaban en el aire como si nada, el castaño se levantó del piso y sacudió su ropa.

—¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY USANDO UN VESTIDO?! (Sonrojado)

Una puerta le golpeó la espalda— ¿Qué es éste lugar?...

—La pregunta es... ¿Qué quieres que sea este lugar?...

El castaño se estremeció por completo al escuchar la voz desconocida, se giró para encontrarse con la voz misteriosa y así poder encararla, fue entonces cuando...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ¡NO ME MATEN NO ME MATEN NO ME MATEN! ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA PARODIAR! x'DDDD**_

_**Lamento el capítulo corto. Pero mañana tengo escuela + informe + prueba y no he hecho nada (Y)**_

_**Además tradiciones son tradiciones, yo los tenía que dejar en suspenso.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "Anda tú a saber x'D"**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**M.K.**_


	2. Hannes: The Guardian of the Wall

**Bear in the mind: ¡Bueeeenas tardes mi gente de fanfiction! ¡¿Cómo andan los ánimos?! Yo ando con toda la paja del mundo pero debo recuperar las ganas porque tengo carrete y me embriagaré hasta morir(?) No me crean... no soy tan irresponsable x'D**

**-Gracias como siempre por todos los reviews, me inspiran tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar(?) con algunos me reí hasta la muerte, pero ese es un tema aparte xDD**

**-Tranquilaos que la OVA de Ninshin la estoy avanzando e_e demás que actualizo este fin de semana.**

**-Coño que yo no he abandonado el RyoZan :c dejen de hacerme bullying /3 cabrones x'D igual me amana u_u**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

**2- Hannes: The Guardian of the Wall~**

...Fue entonces cuando al darse la vuelta, se encontró con una puerta de forma y contextura extraña, y lo que parecía menos probable, con cara de titán.

—¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAS!—Chilló aterrado al momento en que rodó veinte metros atrás para alejarse de la monstruosa puerta— ¡De verdad voy a renunciar a esta historia!

_¡A mí no me jodas! ¡Ya me firmaste un contrato por a lo menos 12 capítulos!_

—¡Tch!—Eren giró la cabeza fastidiado y se topó con algo aún más improbable— Esto... Yo... estoy soñando verdad... —Se pellizcó y comprobó que no era así. Cerró los ojos intentado meditar la situación— Usualmente en este cuento, es un picaporte pequeño el que no me permite la entrada al país de las maravillas pero... —Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba— ¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ DIABLOS LA CARA DEL SEÑOR HANNES ESTÁ PLANTADA EN UN MURO DE MÁS DE CINCUENTA METROS!

—¡Hola Eren! —Saludó la cara del señor Hannes.

—¡¿H-Habló?! —Sudó frío con cara de traumado— ¡D-Definitivamente estoy soñando! ¡Tú estás loca autora desenfrenada! ¡Rápido despiértame!

_¿Estás loco? Esto se pone interesante..._

—¿Soñar? ¡Hoahoahoahoahoa! —Rió Hannes— ¡Pero si aquí_ nadie_ duerme!

—¿Nadie duerme? —Abrió los ojos. Debería haberle llamado la atención el hecho de que nadie descansara, sin embargo, la aseveración Nadie que indicaba plural, fue lo que realmente captó su atención— ¿Hay más personas en éste lugar? — Soltó ilusionado.

—¡Por supuesto!, ¡Todas las que tú quieras!

—No estoy entendiendo por qué todo tiene que ver conmigo...

—¡Maravilloso, maravilloso!, ¡Seas bienvenido al país de las maravillas! —Chachareó el muro.

Eren iba a preguntar algo, pero entonces el conejo apareció de la nada gritado a todo pulmón:

—¡Oh por dios es tarde!, ¡Hola qué tal!, ¡Adiós, me voy, me voy, me voy!

—¡Arm- digo, el conejo! —El castaño sonrió abiertamente.

La liebre pareció comer algo y su tamaño aumentó monstruosamente. Pareciese medir más de diez metros de alto. Tomó una extraña llave y abrió la puerta central del muro para cerrarla definitivamente.

—¡Espera, no te cierres! —Eren intentó pasar pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Si pasar es lo que queréis, buscad la llave y entonces el país de las maravillas vos veréis...

El castaño quedó mirando el muro con severa sorpresa— ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar la llave?

—¡Excelente pregunta!, ¡Estupendo, estupendo!, ¿Acaso no la tienes tú?...

Eren frunció el ceño— ¡Si la tuviera yo no te la estaría pidiendo, estúpido!

—Vale, vale, pero no te enojes...

—¡No me enojo! —Se cruzó de brazos- ¡Pero es que todo es tan absurdo!, ¡Sus irracionalidades me provocan mareos!

—¿Irracionalidades? —Hannes pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué?... no me vallas a decir que todo lo que ustedes hablan es normal, porque no lo es... no lo sé... son extraños...

—Que interesante... ¿Entonces... qué es lo que considerarías... ya sabes... normal?

—Bueno... —Bajó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo y su hermoso vestido de color celeste cubría completamente sus pies— No lo sé... pero de donde yo vengo...

—¡Exacto!, esa es justamente la respuesta a tus inquietudes... —Interrumpió.

—¿Eh?...

—¡Nadie lo sabe!, ¡Nadie puede saber lo que es ser normal porque nada lo es! –Hannes comenzó a sacudirse provocando un temblor en el suelo— ¡Oh, maravilloso, esto es verdaderamente maravilloso!

El castaño soltó unas carajadas ante la reacción del muro.

Hannes dejó de sacudirse y comenzó a observar detenidamente al chico— Eres un muchacho realmente interesante... quizás tú podrías acabar con la desdicha de éste hermoso país lleno de maravillas...

—¿Tristeza?... —Eren abrió los ojos— ¿Hay algo que está atormentando a este país?

—¿Hay algo que te esté atormentando a ti señor normal?...

Eren frunció el ceño— No soy normal... solo digo que las cosas en mi mundo lo son...

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no eres normal? — El tono de la puerta comenzó a mostrarse más interesado.

—Pues... porque no soy igual a los demás...

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque... ngh...¡NO HACE FALTA QUE LO DIGA IDIOTA, TODO SABEN LO QUE SOY!

—¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que ellos no son en realidad los especiales y tú eres muy normal? Digo... ya sabes... titanes por todas partes...

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par. Realmente no supo cómo diantres responder a eso.

El gran pórtico suspiró fuertemente, fue tanto el aliento, que el moreno fue arrastrado por la inmensa ráfaga de viento hasta una de las millones y millones de puertas que flotaban en lo alto y bajo de la habitación.

La cara del titán correspondiente a esa puerta intentó morder a Eren, pero este logró darle una patada y hacer que esta se alejara como a un perro al que le acababan de pisar la pata.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Explotó.

—¿Qué cosa? — Soltó como si nada.

—¡Hablar como si cada cosa que dijera estuviera mal!, ¡Qué puedes saber tú!, ¡Sólo eres una molesto montón de ladrillos que habla!, ¡Algo que no existe!, ¡Un objeto caricaturizado!, ¡No eres real!, ¡NO ERES NADA! —Se reincorporó rápidamente e intentó abrir la puerta más cercana, al notar que estaba cerrada comenzó a abrir otra, pero también falló. Estuvo así un buen rato. De puerta en puerta. Intentando escapar de lo que le parecía su perdición, lo incontrolable, aquello que se escapaba implacablemente de sus manos. Una situación que no podía ser manejada, ni mucho menos rebatida. Lo ridiculizaba, todo aquel extraño mundo estaba constantemente ridiculizándolo, haciéndole sentir un completo perdedor, un ignorante, un estúpido, un insecto, algo que no vale la pena... no... no sólo era en ese mundo... también en el que él pertenecía.

¡NO ME INSULTES TANTO! (Llorando)

_Lo siento... era para hacer más tensa la escena... _

Siguió buscando cuánta puerta pudo, intentó abrir alguna, pero todas estaban cerradas, al igual que toda su vida, no podía escapar. Estaba perdido.

Se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y se tomó por las rodillas para echarse a llorar. El sollozo aplacaba su furia, calmaba sus pensamientos y le dejaba a la razón reflexionar sobre su comportamiento.

—Oye... —La puerta le miró con lástima— No sacas nada con llorar...

—¡YA DIJE QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO! ¡AHORA SI ME ENOJÉ!

—Si te limitas a llorar y nunca hacer nada para remediarlo, entonces nunca conseguirás nada...

—¡YA LO SÉ, DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO ERWIN MALDITA SEA!— Abrió los ojos al notar su comportamiento y declaraciones.

_Erwin tu nunca escuchaste eso... (Carita asustada)_

Hannes sonrió— ¡ESO ES!, ¡SIGUE GRITANDO!, ¡VAMOS, GRITA, GRITA!, ¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESCUCHE TU DOLOR!

Eren entrecerró los ojos. Estaba cayendo bajo. Suspiró profundamente y calmó un poco las cosas que definitivamente estaban completamente fuera de lugar en su mente.

Hannes le lanzó una mirada aún más interesada, ambiciosa— No te dejaré pasar hasta que me des una respuesta...

Eren lo miró con frialdad— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Quiero que me lo digas... anda dímelo... ¿Cómo podrías definir si el mundo es especial y en realidad tú eres muy normal?... ¿Por qué te sientes tan especial?... acaso no eres tú el que vale nada... tú eres el ser insignificante...

El castaño bajó la cabeza con desdén.

—¡ANDA DÍMELO!

Eren seguía mirando el suelo. No había forma alguna de responder a algo como eso... quizás tenía razón... el era muy normal... y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era realmente especial... las personas lo eran, cada una diferente de otra, especial a su manera. Tal vez sólo era un monstruo más... pero... si le daba la razón a Hannes... entonces estaría completamente perdido y habría fracasado como siempre lo había hecho.

—¡QUE ME LO DIGAS! —Siguió insistiendo.

El castaño seguía con la mirada baja.

—Si no me das una respuesta, voy a torturarte... —Sonrió con malicia.

Eren no hizo caso.

—Como gustes... —Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó de un solo soplido. Aquella ráfaga que contenía una fuerza brutal dejó al castaño pegado en la pared causándole un dolor tremendo.

Eren soltó un quejido de dolor— ¡DETENTE! —El soplido se detuvo y cayó al piso bruscamente.

—¿Te dolió? —Preguntó sínicamente Hannes— Si no me das la respuesta lo haré otra vez...

Eren cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando por otro soplido.

—De acuerdo... —Inspiró nuevamente y exhaló todo lo que le fue posible.

El castaño se encontraba nuevamente contra la pared recibiendo la brutal ráfaga de viento que le cortaba la piel y le provocaba un profundo dolor físico. Seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a la espera de que el dolor cesara.

_*¿Sabes por qué no pudiste salvar a tu madre? Porque eres débil..._

Eren sonrió.

El soplido seguía causando dolores, su vestido se batía en todas direcciones provocando una danza de estragos y quejidos. Todo era una escena llena de dramatismo. El castaño siguió pensando en todas las personas que le rodeaban, como todas aquellas eran tan diferentes y sin embargo, parecían tan iguales... fue entonces cuando lo supo.

El viento cesó una vez más.

—¿Ya vas a decírmelo?... —Esperó ansioso el muro.

—Claro... te lo diré de una buena vez... —Sonrió totalmente desquiciado.

Hannes abrió los ojos ansioso tras ver la expresión totalmente fuera de juicio del castaño, lo había enloquecido, y, eso era justamente lo que estaba buscando.

—¡A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA! —Rió— ¡¿A QUIÉN RAYOS LE IMPORTA SI TÚ Y YO SOMOS DIFERENTES?!, ¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA QUE TÚ Y YO PENSEMOS DISTINTO?!... SI A FIN DE CUENTAS... TENDREMOS QUE ACEPTAR COMO SON LAS COSAS... APRENDER A CONVIVIR CON ELLAS...

El muro estaba maravillado, era un éxtasis del cual nadie lo podía liberar. Eren prosiguió, pero con la voz dos octavas más bajo.

—A nadie debería importarle si todos somos distintos... —Se tomó la sien— ¡Pero ese es justamente el problema!, ¡A todos les importa!... Todos somos distintos, únicos, y es por eso que nadie puede ser normal... "normal" es un concepto que fue creado para saciar lo que ellos quieren escuchar... lo que ellos quieren que tú seas... tienen miedo de que seas tan especial y que les hagas ver a ellos uno más del montón... que aplaques ese brillo que ellos tienen... que les hagas sentirse inferiores... entonces... si tú y yo somos especiales... y tú y yo lo sabemos... no sé qué es lo que esperan los demás... yo soy yo... y ellos no pueden cambiarlo...

Hannes explotó en una risa abrumadora— ¡Maravilloso, maravilloso! —Se mordió el labio—Jamás abría encontrado una mejor respuesta... "A quien mierda le importa"... simplemente magnífico...

Eren entrecerró los ojos esperando por algo.

—De acuerdo Eren Jaeger... te dejaré pasar al país de las maravillas... estoy seguro de que tú podrás salvarnos a todos...

—¿Salvarlos... de qué?

—¡Mira, tú has tenido la llave todo este tiempo y no te has dado cuenta!, ¡Que estúpido niño!

—¡Oye, oye!, ¡Te he dicho que yo no tengo la maldita llave! —Se metió la mano en el pecho y se topó con una llave dorada colgado en su cuello— Abrió los ojos— ¡MIEERDAAAAAAAA!

—¡Muy bien, muy bien!, ¿A qué esperas?...

Eren tomó el objeto— ¡Pero yo y la llave somos muy pequeños para abrirte!

—Bien... pues entonces _cómeme..._

—¡¿AHHH?!...

—Es lo que acabo de decir... _Cómeme..._

—¡Y CÓMO RAYOS SE PUPONE QUE TE COMA!

—¡A MI NO ESTÚPIDO!

El castaño pareció confundido.

—¡Que te comas los_ c.u.p.c.a.c.k.e.s_! —Le apuntó con la vista en dónde podía encontrarlos.

Se giró y encontró una pequeña mesita con una caja de pastelillos de calabaza de colores extravagantemente fosforescentes. Cada uno de ellos, tenía grabado en la superficie _Cómeme_

Eren sudó frío— ¿Es seguro comerme esto?

—Si quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida aquí, pues entonces no hagas nada...

El castaño cerró los ojos fastidiado. Tomó un pastelillo de color rosa fosforescente y se lo echó a la boca de una vez. Entonces, su tamaño aumentó monstruosamente, tal y como había pasado con el conejo, sólo que algo no salió acorde a sus planes...

—¡¿SE CONVIRTIÓ EN TITÁN?!-Soltó asustado Hannes- ¡¿Y CON VESTIDO?!

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!

—¡No te enojes! –Sudó- ¿Has tomado la llave?

Eren revisó sus manos instintivamente— ¡GRAAAAAAAAWW!—Soltó frustrado, la había dejado caer.

—¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA! —Reclamó el otro.

El castaño, ahora en forma de titán se echó a llorar una vez más mientras hacía pataletas, el piso terremoteaba con cada salto que daba y las paredes de Hannes comenzaron a crujir.

—¡Oye, Oye!, ¡Deja de llorar, nos vamos a ahogar! ¡Y ME VOY A ROMPER SI SIGUES SALTANDO!

—¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

—¡Vale, vale, pues entonces _bébeme_!

La habitación estaba medio inundada. Al escuchar las palabras del pórtico, Eren se tranquilizó un poco ¿Qué se suponía que significa eso?...

De la nada un pequeño frasco que poseía una etiqueta de _Bébeme_ apareció tras él. El muchacho lo cogió y se lo bebió de un sorbo provocando que al segundo este se encogiese y cayera dentro del envase volviendo a su forma normal.

Hannes comenzó a tragar todo el mar de lágrimas a través del encaje de la llave, e inconscientemente, se tragó el frasco que tenía al castaño en su interior, provocando que el moreno saliera al exterior.

Fue entonces cuando...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: &&&&& Otra vez los dejo en suspenso :ZZ I'm a fucking troll...**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Reviewcito plz? Harían a una Miche muy feliz, y una Miche feliz, es una Miche que hoy rompe la discoteca(?) xDDD ya cállate mierda.**

**Preview: El Dodo más troll de todos los tiempos, Keith el entrenador hace su aparición. ¿Podrá Eren secarse a tiempo antes de que se lo coman los titanes? Próximamente, algún día que me de la gana :Z**

**Nos leemos!**

**M.K**


End file.
